mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Bhel Puri
Bhelpuri (Hindi भेलपूरी, Marathi भेळ) is a savoury Indian snack, and is also a type of chaat. It is made out of puffed rice, vegetables and a tangy tamarind sauce. Bhelpuri is often identified with the beaches of Mumbai (Bombay), such as Chowpatty. Bhelpuri is thought to have originated within the Gujarati cafes and street food stalls of Bombay, and the recipe has spread to most parts of India where it has been modified to suit local food availability. It is also said to be originated from Bhadang (भडंग), a spicy namkeen from Western Maharashtra. Dry Bhel is made from Bhadang, The Kolkata variant of Bhelpuri is called Jhaal Muri (meaning "spicy puffed rice"). A native Mysore variant of Bhelpuri is known as Churumuri or Churmuri in Bangalore. A dry variant of Bhelpuri popularly known as Bhadang is consumed after garnishing with onions, coriander and lemon juice. History There is no clear mention of when and where bhelpuri was first prepared, but it likely originated in Gujarati cafes and street food stalls of Mumbai (formerly Bombay). Bhelpuri belongs to the food family of chaats, which are salty and spicy snacks sold on carts throughout India. Commonly used ingredients Bhelpuri is made from puffed rice and Sev (a fried snack shaped like thin noodles made from besan flour) mixed with potatoes, onions, Chat masala and chutney and mixture (a mix of different types of fried snacks), as the base of the snack. Bhelpuri has a typically Gujarati balance of sweet, salty, tart and spicy flavors, with different textures as well, including crispy and crunchy from the puffed rice and fried sev. Other commonly used ingredients include tomatoes, onions and chilis added to the base; In northern India recipes also made by adding boiled potatoes cut into small pieces. Different chutneys impart a sweet,tangy or spicy flavour. There are two popular chutneys used: a dark brown sweet one made mainly from dates and tamarind (saunth chutney) and a green spicy chutney made from corianderleaves and green chillies. Variations Bhelpuri is also made by sprinkling the puffed rice mixture with chunks of diced raw-sweet mango. The finished snack is often garnished with a combination of diced onions, coriander leaves and chopped green chilies. It is sometimes served with papri puris, a deep fried small round and crispy wheat bread. The other variants of Bhelpuri: *Sevpuri - a mixture of bhelpuri, chutney, papdi and sev. *Dahi puri - a mixture of bhelpuri, chutney, papdi and savoured with lot of yogurt. *Sev papdi chaat - a lot like sevpuri but with 2-3 types of chutney, potatoes, chana masala. *Churmuri - In this finely cut pieces of onion, tomato, coriander leaves along with chilli powder are mixed adding few drops of coconut oil. Sometimes fried or roasted groundnuts may be added. Serving Bhel puri can be served in many ways, but it is usually served in a paper folded in the form of a cone and is consumed using a paper spoon or by the 'papdi' which is itself an edible component of the 'Bhel Puri'. Category:Street Food